Putting is a key aspect in golf. Individual holes in golf are rated as either par 3, 4 or 5, with each hole par standard accounting for taking two putting strokes. Accordingly, an 18-hole round of golf ideally requires about 36 putts per round. Golfers ranging from recreational golfers to low handicap or scratch golfers, even professional golfers, can often struggle to have on average 2 putts or less per hole, and thereby struggle to have 36 or less putts per 18-hole round of golf. Statistics from the United States Golf Association (USGA) USGA state that the average male golfer shoots a 98-99 and has at least 40 putts per round or 2.2 putts per hole (https://18birdies.com/clubhouse/golf-instruction/putting-by-the-numbers/; site visited Sep. 14, 2018).
There are many styles of putters, including blades, mallets, heel-toe weighted, and T-line putters. Typically, there are putting alignment aids on the top surface of golf putters to help golfers putt a ball on a correct line (as read by the golfer on a putting green) that will result in holing a putt. One common alignment aid is a straight line, parallel lines that are etched and/or painted on the top surface of the putter and run perpendicular to the putter hitting or striking face. Likewise, there are alignment aids that are a series of dots or circles (instead of lines) on the top surface of the putter and run perpendicular to the putter face. Another common alignment aid is a T-shape on the top surface of the putter, in which a line perpendicular to the putter face intersects a line parallel to the putter face, to form a T shape. Yet another alignment aid on the top of mallet putters is an alignment of two balls perpendicular to the putter face.
Despite the numerous types of golf putter alignment aids, golfers of all levels, especially recreational and golfers having mid to high handicaps still struggle to align putts and average 2 or less putts per hole in a round of golf. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a golf putter alignment system that will help golfers improve their putting alignment and accuracy. The present invention provides such a desirable golf putter alignment system.